custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kylo Ren vs. BJ
Kylo Ren vs. BJ is a custom Barney & Friends/Star Wars: The Last Jedi home video for Season 2 that was released on March 31, 2018. Plot Edit BJ must fight Kylo Ren. Cast Edit * Barney () * BJ () * Kylo Ren () * BJ and Baby Bop's Mom () * BJ and Baby Bop's Dad () * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Candace (Ashley Tisdale) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Flying in a Plane # This Is Not My Day # # Slender the Slenderman # Old Trump Donald # # # Quotes Edit Quote 1: Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", BJ and Baby Bop's Dad comes home with a scale model of the Bell X-1 plane for BJ) * BJ: Dad! * Kylo Ren: Monsieur! * BJ & Baby Bop's Dad: Hi, BJ. Hi, Kylo Ren. Hey, BJ, look what I got for you. * BJ: What is it? * BJ & Baby Bop's Dad: It's a scale model of the Bell X-1 plane! * Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: Edit Quote 2: Edit * Kylo Ren: What is this? * BJ: It's not a game. It's a scale model of the Bell X-1 rocket plane -- a plane that broke the sound barrier. * Kylo Ren: Sound barrier must be pretty harsh because of the power. * BJ: No, it's not. I'm gonna build it. You vile man. Get. * Kylo Ren: I've only come to collect you. * BJ & Baby Bop's Mom: Okay, you two. What's going on? * BJ: Kylo is trying to take advantage of me. * BJ & Baby Bop's Mom: BJ, you know that Kylo Ren is a evil man. Now if he's fight back. . * BJ: Yes, Mama, I know. * (music starts to the song "The More We Get Together") Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: Edit * * Quote 3: Edit * Baby Bop & BJ's Mom: (after the song, "The More We Get Together") Okay, BJ. Have fun building your plane. * BJ: I will, Mom. Thanks. * Baby Bop & BJ's Mom: You're welcome. * BJ: Now Ren, can you please leave me alone? Because I'm gonna start building the plane. * Kylo Ren: BJ, how does it work anyway? * BJ: Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? * Kylo Ren: Well, I think that airplanes are-- * BJ: (covers his ears and closes his eyes) AAAAGGHH!! * (Kylo Ren leaves BJ's bedroom) * (BJ goes back and sees the pieces of the rocket ship) * (fades to the Barney doll on BJ's bed with pillows and a blanket that tucks himself, then magical sparkles appear on him) * Barney: Whooooooooah!! * (BJ is shocked about Barney coming to life) * BJ: Ai-yi-yi! * (Barney comes to life) * Barney: (giggles) Ho ho ho ho ho! * BJ: BARNEY!! * Barney: Hi, BJ! * BJ: Barney, guess what? * Barney: What? * BJ: I'm building the Bell X-1 airplane -- an airplane that broke the sound barrier. * Barney: Oh, I see. * BJ: But I don't want Kylo Ren here. I can do this by myself but it'll be hard work. * Barney: Okay. Have fun. * BJ: Okay. Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: Edit * Quote 4: Edit * Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: Edit * Quote 5: Edit * Kylo Ren: If it is time... * (BJ drops the broken pieces of his airplane) * Kylo Ren: ...falling out of a window should be able to break it. * BJ: I told you not to touch it! * Kylo Ren: You sense something. Did you even know who is beneath the mask? * (BJ prepares to punch Kylo Ren) * Kylo Ren: It is time you join me. It's the end for you and your foolish sister. * BJ: I told you... NOT TO DO THIS!! (tries to punch Kylo Ren) * (Kylo Ren ignites his lightsaber and duels BJ) * BJ and Baby Bop's Mom: BJ, come here! * BJ: Uh-Oh! * (fades to BJ and Baby Bop's dad interrogating Kylo Ren who kneels before him) * Kylo Ren: (defeated) What is it? * BJ and Baby Bop's Dad: Now, the time you defeated my son. * Kylo Ren: Is he dead? * BJ and Baby Bop's Dad: No. not yet now take the mask off. * Kylo Ren: (removes his mask revealing the face of a young man) I know!!! * BJ and Baby Bop's Dad: What's is it, we need Kylo? * Kylo Ren: The information I can get it with your guidance. * (fades to BJ and his mom in the hallway) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom: Kill him. * BJ: No! He's dangerous! He's taking control of me! * Kylo Ren: Then it is the time! * (Kylo Ren kills BJ) * Baby Bop's Dad: You've done well, my fateful servant. * Kylo Ren: I understand, master. Closed-Caption version by National Captioning Institute: Edit * Category:Star Wars